Prince of Gods
by geeky34
Summary: After the Giant War everything was peaceful for Jason Grace. Yeah, not really. Visions plagued him day and night, horrifying visions that made him feel like he was in a horror movie. But he can't run. It's not until he accidentally almost kills Nico that his powers are effected. Disclaimer: this idea was before I read the Trials of Apollo.
1. Chapter 1

_There he was again, standing in the shadow of a tall building. He could hear the thunder booming inside; he could sense the lightning arching though. His blue eyes darted through the pure destruction of Camp Half-Blood. All what was left was the Big House. But it had changed to the House of Lightening. He vaguely remembered the legend. It was a god's house; Jupiter's house. Jupiter, King of the Gods. But something was missing, something more powerful than Jupiter; something that radiated more power than even a god could posses._

 _Bodies littered the ground, making him want to retch. He could see the bodies of his friends in a semi-circle around him. But someone was missing._ She _was missing. He couldn't see her, he couldn't sense her. But he knew she was alive; she was in danger. If she was in danger, he had to save her, protect her from this strange power. The urge to fight surged through his veins, adrenaline pounded in his head. He was ready. He gripped the hilt of his sword, blasted the door open and ran into the darkness._

 _Screams filled the darkened rooms, familiar screams that made him sick. The only light came from each crack of lightning, otherwise completely black._ The attic, look for the ladder to the attic, _he thought remembering that something was kept up there. The screams were coming from upstairs._

 _But then his mind went blank, visions of Gaea and her giants filled his head, leaving him stuck in place. He couldn't move, barely breathed. His mother's ghost, she was gone but each scar burned when he saw her ghostly face in his mind. This was worse than the House of Hades. This place was all his parents, Jupiter and Beryl. His torso throbbed where a sword had been run through him almost six months ago. His teeth clenched as he grabbed his head, wanting to scream._

 _The only screams now were in his head._

Jason sat up with a start, sweat beading on his forehead. He swallowed but his mouth was as dry as the Sahara. The nightmare was almost every single night now. Nightmares while he was sleeping, sickening visions during the day. Ever since the Giant War Jason had been plagued with these 'panic attacks'. Visions still haunted him; he couldn't move, just stared into space. But in his head, terrible images of what could've happened during the Giant War. He never remembered stopping what he was doing when he had these mental attacks; one minute he was having them, the next he blinked and he was fine. But Piper told him than he would just cower, holding his head, curled up in a fatal position.

It was almost February now, just days away from being six months from defeating Gaea. Nico had been a lot happier, Will following him around like a lost puppy. Jason smiled when he though of Nico; he was so much like a little brother to him. Color had finally returned to his face and Piper cut his hair so he didn't look so much like a child of Hades. Percy and Annabeth were in their senior year at a high school in Manhattan; Frank and Hazel living peacefully in Camp Jupiter. And then there was Leo. He had returned with Calypso, surprising all of them. Piper was so surprised she punched him. Or she just punched him.

Needless to say, all was well at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Well, not really. The only people who knew about the panic attacks were Chiron, Piper, and Leo. Piper could usually use charmspeak to coax him out of it, and was also the only one who could calm him down. But in extreme cases, Piper told him he would lay for hours, gripping his hair and staring blankly, his eyes full of fear. Then he knew what happened after that. Usually they were visions like this nightmare. Piper dying when he could have saved her; or worse, _he_ killed her. Then they would sit for hours, Piper holding him as he whimpered, comforting him softly.

The panic attacks usually happened in Cabin One, though once it had happened while trying to teach Leo how to use a sword. That was a nightmare with in itself. That's how Chiron and Leo had found out. In all honesty, he wanted to keep it that way, though he knew Annabeth and Percy would probably be told as soon as they got back. Annabeth researched that kind of stuff; demigod or not. The after effects on people who had been part of a war. Either Chiron would tell her, or Piper would going to her for advice. Then she would tell Percy or Jason himself would.

Jason pushed himself out of bed, forcing himself into jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He brushed his teeth (thankfully, Cabin One had been given a bathroom), and combed his hair. He pushed out the door towards the eating pavilion. He saw Nico eating with the Apollo Cabin, Leo and Calypso with the Hephaestus Cabin, and Piper with the Aphrodite Cabin. He sat down at the Zeus table and waited for Chiron to announce they could eat.

"Alright campers, you may get up and get your food," Chiron looked very tired. "I will not be joining you for breakfast, I will be in the Big House this morning. Please behave yourselves and only get me if it is a _fatal_ emergency." With that Chiron trotted into the Big House.

Jason stood up, walking behind the Aphrodite Cabin towards the table of food. He grabbed a plate, it filled itself with scrambled eggs and two pieces of sausage, and then grabbed a cup that filled itself up with orange juice. He also grabbed a fork because he didn't feel like eating with his hands. As soon as he sat down, picked up his fork, and speared a piece of egg, he felt a hand on his back.

"Hi," Piper dropped onto the bench next to him, setting her plate down next to his.

"Technically, you're not supposed to be here," Jason pointed out.

"Technically not, but technically we aren't supposed to be making out on your rooftop in the middle of the night either," Piper grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

"Fine, you can stay," Jason grumbled.

"I wasn't asking permission, darlin'," Piper's kaleidoscope eyes danced, making Jason melt. Damn, he loved his girlfriend.

"I love you," he said before shoving a sausage link into his mouth.

"I know. But gods of Olympus, Jason, how can you eat like that?" Piper's face was priceless. Jason started laughing, something he hadn't done in awhile. But with a whole sausage link in his mouth, it was hard not to choke. He swallowed but continued chuckling.

"You giggle like a school girl, Grace," Piper rolled her eyes before taking a bite of pancake.

"Oh,thank you for bringing me pancakes," Jason stabbed one of her pancakes with his fork, dropping it onto his plate.

"Give that back!" Piper's nails dug into his thigh, and he yelped.

"You probably just broke skin!" Jason tried to glare at his girlfriend, but it really was hard, considering every time he looked at her his heart skipped a beat.

"That's what you get for stealing my food," Piper said defiantly.

Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed her syrup and spread it on his eggs.

"Jason Grace please tell me you won't eat that," for the second time that morning Piper was extremely grossed out by Jason's eating habits.

"I'm eating it," Jason forked in a mouthful.

So Piper did what apparently she thought was logical. She smeared syrup all over his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After washing up from a full on food fight with his girlfriend, Jason sat on his bunk running his hand through his blond hair. Piper sat next to him, her fingers interlaced with his. That sat there in a peaceful silence, just holding hands. Until Jason flopped backwards on the bunk pulling Piper on top of him. He had never realized how tiny and petite Piper really was until after the Giant War. She really was quite short and her waist was small.

"How tall are you?" He asked.

"Five foot four," She answered into his chest.

"I'm almost a foot taller than you, Pipes," he said before he kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to brag," she muttered, burying her arms underneath his waist.

"I like how you're short. It's cute," he admitted.

"Crap. I have sparring in like five minutes," Piper jumped up so she was straddling him, kissed him quickly, and ran out of the cabin.

Jason sighed as he watched her go. He sat up and changed into a pair of basketball shorts before grabbing his sword and rushing out the door. He might as well watch his girlfriend spar before he was training with Nico. He walked out of Cabin One and headed to the sparring arena. He saw Piper and a girl from Athena cabin who he thought was named Amanda, sword fighting. He knew Piper preferred a dagger, but she was willing to be open to other weapons. Except a shotgun. She hated shotguns.

Jason took a seat next to Will Solace who had his arm around his boyfriend. Nico watched intently as Piper rolled through Amanda's legs, cutting a scratch on her thigh. Piper's eyes narrowed and Jason saw the glint in her eye that he admired greatly. He may have been a praetor, Hero of Olympus and a Savior of Rome, but it was hard to match Piper's intensity in a fight.

"Your girlfriend's pretty good, Grace," Nico tore his eyes away from the fight and preceded to stare at Jason. He was purposely trying to make him uncomfortable, Jason knew because Will had told him it was Nico's mission to try and make Jason squirm. So far, Jason hadn't caved.

"I know. That's why she's dating _me_ not you," Jason grinned wickedly.

"If she was a guy, I might've considered her," Nico said with a straight face. Until Will glared him and he pecked his boyfriend on the mouth. "Well, if this ding dong hadn't come around."

"Alright, Nico. That's enough with the PDA." Jason made Nico blush. Nico barely ever showed affection in public, though if Jason was in the room, he didn't care and just made out with Will anyway.

"You ready to get your butt kicked, Sparky?" Nico ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"I'm getting _my_ butt kicked? Really, di Angelo we all know it's you who will be getting your butt kicked. And please, don't call me Sparky, only Piper can call me that." Jason smiled sweetly at Nico and he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah Superman," Nico's black eyes twinkled; an expression nobody would have gotten out of Nico five months ago.

"Bring it on, Ghost Prince," Jason stood up as he realized Piper was straddling Amanda, her sword at Amanda's throat.

"Hi, Nico," Piper bounced up towards them as they made their way onto the field. "Good luck, Sparky," she pecked Jason's lips and went and sat by Will.

"We can use our demigodly powers? Right?" Nico rubbed his hands together in a way that reminded Jason of Leo. He figured he better not tell Nico that.

"Right, but don't shadow travel out of the fight when you realize I'm beating you," Jason smirked.

They started and the clang of smashing swords could be heard throughout camp. This was Jason's second time sparring against Nico and he already knew all his moves. He was all offense and no defense. Almost all the Greeks fought like that. But Jason had learned the balance; offensive, and defensive. He defended every move Nico threw at him. He could see Nico's cheeks flush in frustration. Jason knew he could easily beat Nico in sword moves, but a game of powers? Jason was pretty sure Nico could probably beat him. As a Roman, that was something Jason didn't want to work on; he didn't want to be more powerful than everybody else. At Camp Half-Blood, Chiron had pushed him to work on his powers, pushing him to start using his electricity more.

Nico's eyes darkened, and he raised both arms. Black winds of spirits surrounded Jason so he couldn't see. A new power Nico was working on was to blind people with joined spirits from the underworld. Jason tried something new. He brought his sword down to the ground, and instantly black lightning cracked above. It shot out in arches hitting Nico in the chest.

Instant panic and chaos hit the arena, and Jason's mind. What had he done? Will raced out onto the field immediately checking Nico's pulse. He sighed in relief, but soon his expression darkened and he waved two more Apollo campers onto the field. He hefted Nico onto his shoulders and walked carefully to the camp infirmary.

But Jason ran, ran to the Zeus cabin like a coward. Ran to hide from what he had done. He had done this; he had hurt Nico. Nico may have started it, but it was still Jason's fault. His head began to ache and he knew what what was coming. Visions, oh terrible visions. Visions that made his heart ache, visions he wanted to forget.

Visions that would terrify even the mightiest warrior.

 **Alright what do you think? Remember, this idea was before the Trials of Apollo. I edited this, but there still may be typos, so beware. I do not own these characters, if I did, I would not be poor.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Screams. Pain. Bloodshed. Murder. Death. These five things swirled in his mind. These were the only five things on his mind. His hands kept striking, he was warrior, a soldier. But what came with that was a killer. As praetor he had to keep his army in order. With that, he had to punish. Flashbacks came with that package. Marcus Barnes was charged with murdering two fellow centurions. Jason had sentenced him to be executed. He would never forget the begging for mercy, before the sword chopped. It still haunted him. Then there was the the siren. He was wearing ear plugs as he slaughtered the monsters, the look of sincere fear planted on that one youngling's face as he killed her. He had closed his eyes, so badly wanting to save the mermaid, but the sword stabbed her anyway._

 _The one fear he had was losing control. Not being able to stop. Medea, the eidolons, they all made his worst fears come true. One memory, he knew, would haunt him for the rest of his life. Black Lightning was a gift he developed early. But it had hurt his mother. Even at two, he knew he would never use it again. He still remembered throwing the tantrum, when Thalia had gone to school without him. He didn't want his mother; he didn't like her from an early age. Thalia was really the only one who took care of him. But then he had struck her. He struck his own mother._

 _She had gone into a coma. Thalia manipulated the mist to have the doctors say it was a drug overdose. They had stayed all alone together for almost a week. When his mother had come home and recovered, she had taken them on that picnic where she had abandoned him to the wolves. He never forgot that. Now that he had struck Nico, his heart ached with the hate for himself._

 _He was a killer. A murderer. He was a monster._

"Jason, look at me," Piper was there, and Jason was forced to look at her. "Don't do this, Jason. Snap out of it," Piper's eyes pooled with tears.

He dove at her, his knees scraping on the wooden floor, and hugged her hips, burying his face in her waist. He couldn't help but cry, soaking the fabric of her shirt. He didn't know how long they stayed there; the tears just kept coming.

"I've turned into a monster, Pipes," he cried.

"Jason, no." He could feel tears dripping into his hair. "Don't rip out your own heart by blaming yourself."

Piper dropped to her knees, tilting her chin to look at him. Her fingers came up to wipe away his tears, her thumb stroking the scar on his lip. She sniffed, more tears streaming down her face. Then he blinked, and took off his slightly wet and extremely smudged glasses. He pulled her face forward, so their foreheads touched. Their lips met, their tears mixing together.

"I love you," he breathed when they separated.

"Oh Jason, I love you to Olympus and back," Piper said, melting against him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yoo-hoo! Beauty Queen, Superman!"

Jason opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses. Piper squirmed against him, pushed herself to her feet. They were still on his floor; probably fell asleep. That happened a lot these days. Leo stood there raising his eyebrows, hands on his scrawny hips. His wide, brown eyes blinked, reminding Jason of an owl, though Jason doubted Leo could be described as wise.

"What, Leo?" Piper looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Annabeth wanted me to get-"

"Annabeth? Annabeth is here?" Piper squealed, grabbed Leo's face and kissed him on the cheek. Then proceeded to run out of the cabin.

"Was the floor comfy?" Leo wriggled his eyebrows as he grabbed his glasses, but Jason knew that he had figured out something had happened. After all, he most likely had gigantic tear stains on his face.

"Sure. Is Percy here, too?" Jason rubbed his eyes beneath the glasses.

"I though _I_ was your best friend?" Leo clutched his hand to his heart dramatically.

"I never said he was my best friend," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, who is your best friend?" Leo asked.

"What if I said Percy?" Jason raised a blond eyebrow.

"Then I would say-" Leo started.

"Will you ladies stop cat fighting and give me a hello?" Thalia stood in the doorway, glaring at them both.

"Thalia!" Jason almost yelled, before running and scooping her up.

"Jason Perseus Grace! Put me down!" Thalia started beating on his chest, but Jason managed to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hold on. Is your middle name Percy's actual name?" Leo started giggling.

"Yes. I happen to carry the name of the two greatest heroes of this generation," Jason stuck his tongue out at both of them. Immature, he knew, but he wanted a break from being mature for awhile.

"Hey!" Thalia and Leo said at the same time.

Jason took a good look at his older\younger sister. Technically, he was older than her now, but he liked to consider himself younger. She was shorter than he remembered, or maybe he was just taller. He wasn't going to miss a chance teasing her about, though.

"Dang, Thals, both my girlfriend and my sister are _way_ shorter than me," Jason grinned when his sister glared at him.

"Shut up, Jason," Thalia grumbled before standing on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

"Alright, Lightning Boy, what's going on?" Percy and Thalia had cornered him. There they were, in Cabin Three, literally in a corner.

"What do you mean what's going on? Most of my shrines have been built if that's what you're asking." Jason pretended to be confuse, though he knew it wouldn't work. He was a terrible actor.

"Jason, we know something's up. You not yourself," Percy crossed his arms.

"Are you eating enough?" Thalia pinched his cheek.

"I'm eating fine, _Mom_ ," as soon as those words left his mouth both Thalia and Jason winced.

"Look, Jason, after effects of a war don't only mess up the landscape. If there's something you need to tell us, then tell us for Poseidon's sake," Percy's tone was gentle, but it didn't help.

"You know I would," Jason offered, trying to wiggle out of a conversation he had been dreading.

"Alright, spill," Thalia plopped down on Percy's bunk, giving Jason a look that meant he would get hurt if he argued.

"What makes you think I have anything to say?" Jason smiled, his hands starting to sweat.

"Because I know you do, and you just said you would," Thalia pointed out.

"What's going on, Jason?" Percy gave him what Jason categorized as 'I'm-not-your-older-brother-but-I'm-going-to-pretend' look.

"Nightmares," he admitted softly. "Visions. Terrible visions of everything and anything. But there's been a new one. There's a new aura of power; that could either be a dream come true, or our worst nightmare."

 **Yes, yes. I know. It's short, but hey! At least it's here. Thank you for the two reviews. They made my day! However, I will not be posting a new chapter until I get at least five reviews on _this_ chapter. So review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason really, really hated capture the flag when the hunters were there. Maybe because he was always elected captain. People seemed to think it was freaking hilarious if he went against Thalia. It wasn't. Even he didn't know how many injuries he had obtained by her. The team captain could be Annabeth or even Percy. Scratch that. Percy would kill them all. He would be almost as bad as Leo. Leo as team captain? Jason shuddered at that thought.

Thankfully, Nico had recovered in two weeks. Will was not happy that he had insisted on playing, and Jason knew he would be furious if he found out what Nico planned to do.

Jason still felt a sickening jab of guilt in his stomach when he saw Nico.

"So if we send a huge distraction party where their guard is the strongest and attack with a party of two or three down by the river, we may have a chance. Beware of fart arrows. They are unfortunately _not_ illegal and they are Thalia's absolute favorite to use," Jason explained to the unblinking eyes of the Camp Half-blood team.

"And will we leave a guard?" Clarisse-bless her soul-had come from college in Arizona just for this game. She had been a little put out, to put it mildly, that she was not chosen for team captain.

"Of course we will. The Ares Cabin will be patrolling the border," Jason smiled sweetly. "Will from Apollo will be leading Amanda, Percy, Kayla, Connor, Piper, Mitchell, Miranda, Leo, Katie, Drew, Calypso, Travis and Harley into the north entrance to the woods.

As of right now, we know the flag is being guarded by Thalia armed by a spear and bow. It is located near the shrine of Hera. You will be the distraction party trying moving their attention away from the rest. The group going after the flag will be Nico and Annabeth. Any questions?" Jason pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Who's guarding the flag?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Me, and half the Apollo Cabin," Jason answered.

"And if our plan goes wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Then we try not to get captured and we meet back here," Jason replied. "Does your invisible cap work?"

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"Distraction team, go now, and I'll send Nico and Annabeth in a little bit," Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead as they dispersed. Annabeth patted him on the back.

"Do you think it will work?" Jason asked her.

"With Percy, Piper _and_ Leo on a mission to distract? My fellow demigod, of course it will work," Annabeth grinned as they heard a distant yell that ended in a high pitch voice crack.

"You can go whenever you see fit," Jason told Annabeth, trusting her judgment over his.

"Nico, now," Annabeth secured her hat, Nico grabbed her around the shoulders and they were off.

Jason swallowed, unsheathing his sword. He was in a ready stance, but he knew it wouldn't be of much help if they were using arrows. He wondered who Thalia would send to get the flag. As far as they knew, the hunters didn't know where they hid their flag. It was up in a tree, hidden by a sparrow's nest. Jason hoped his plan would work, but not only for the victory. He wanted to sleep.

An arrow shot through the air, hitting the tree trunk behind him. A hunter was running towards him, armed with a bow. Jason just glared at her, twisting his sword. He had no idea how to defend himself without a shield. Use his sword to deflect arrows? No, life wasn't always Star Wars, as much as Leo would like it to be.

Suddenly, Annabeth materialized in front of him, holding a red banner. They had won. Finally everything was over. Jason called in his team; the hunter sulked back to Thalia. They all cheered and were happy, all that cliché stuff of winning. Even Thalia slapped him on the back, when she crossed to their border.

The victory was short lived, however. Leo came running up with Percy who was carrying Piper. Jason's heart dropped. Blood covered half her face, and she was deathly pale. Percy shifted her in his arms, and Jason took her from him. Bruises and cuts covered her face, but the real concern was the blood gushing from a long deep gash from her forehead past her ear.

"Will!" Nico yelled to his boyfriend. Will rushed over took a look at Piper, and his face immediately turned grim.

"Take her to the infirmary, I'll be there as soon as I can," Will ordered.

Jason started walking, careful not to jar the unconscious Piper in his arms. Leo trailed behind him, his face contorted in serious concern, which was extremely unusual for Leo. As soon as they got to the infirmary, Jason set his girlfriend gently down on a cot. He bit his lip, trying not to think.

If he started thinking, it would be over.

"Look at me, Jason," Leo turned Jason by his shoulders. Already Leo's thin frame was turning blurry. Tears threatened to drip down his cheeks.

"Let's see," Will entered, Nico trailing behind him. He pulled on a pair of gloves, prodding.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. Everything blurred then went black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _The gods won't save you now. They'll be your death. Zeus is already trying to kill you. His son, a demigod, possesses the power of Black Lightening. Only he can have that power; his pride won't let anyone else have it._

 _Beware your father, Jason Grace._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Jason," Jason sat up so quickly, he nearly bonked heads with Thalia. He was in Cabin One, Thalia gripping his hand tightly, her electric blue eyes pooled with concern.

"Piper?" He managed to croak.

"That's the reason I woke you up; she's awake and she wants you," Thalia informed him.

Jason hopped out of bed and was scrambling out the door before she was finished speaking. He ran through the strawberry fields and shoved the infirmary door open.

"Where's Piper?" He asked-no demanded- Nico.

"Over there," Nico pointed.

"Pipes," he managed dropping on his knees by her cot. His hand gripped the none-bruised and bloody-side of her face.

"Gods, Jason. You have a grip of steel," Piper glared, and then winced.

"Sorry," he muttered, relaxing a bit. "I just needed…needed to make sure you were real."

"Lightning Boy, I will always be real when you're at my side."

 **I know, I know. This chapter is really short, terrible and cheesy. But I gave you this even though we only have four reviews; so be grateful! Lol. Btw I don't own any of these characters; that's why it is a fanfiction. Review, guys, review. Seriously the more reviews, the faster th update. You can even review it twice.**


End file.
